


Goodbye.

by Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amy Nelson is a good friend, Angst, Anxiety, Ethan Nestor POV, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Hugs, Mark Fischbach Needs a Hug, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Skips, Unus Annus, it's kinda ambiguous ngl, kind off, not that sad tho, the clock is ticking, the last stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves/pseuds/Jumping_rope_with_optical_nerves
Summary: The last stream has started, the timer is counting down, only twelve hours left to go...This is the end.----Basically it's some highlights from the last stream but make it vague? XDUnus and Annus are different entities here and the fic is Unus/Ethan's experience during the live stream. I swear it's not as weird as it sounds and it's like lowkey kinda wholesome.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Unus/Annus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping with the fact that Unus Annus is now dead, I guess XD  
> I had fun writing this and honestly the fact I found time with the whole Uni thing is still baffling me!  
> I hope you guys enjoy the read!

**00:12:00:00**  
Nerves swam in Ethan’s stomach as he stared into the camera. This was the last stretch, the end. An indescribable feeling filled him as he looked around the room, black and white, perfectly split in two, one half for him and one for Mark. Or Annus? No one even knew anymore, not even they themselves. 

Mark was Annus, Annus was Mark, as Ethan was Unus and Unus was Ethan. The lines between the two had blurred over time till they had disappeared completely. At this point it didn’t even matter anymore.  
Ethan managed to get his nerves under control and they started the livestream as planned, thanking their fans for showing up, laughing together, existing with them. Ethan couldn’t help but smile. 

**00:11:42:23**  
It was strange seeing Ethan from one year ago. He looked so different then… Young and scrawny and hopeful, a slightly unhinged gleam in his eyes.  
It brought a fond smile to his face, seeing himself like that.  
They had so much time back then…

 **00:09:59:59**  
Fuck. They had passed into the single hour digits now. There was less than ten hours left. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of Ethan’s stomach. He knew this had to come to an end, was prepared for it, and yet, the feeling in his belly had nestled its roots deep and was there to stay.

He glanced over at Mark. His usual chaotic energy was subdued today and even though he still played it up for the camera, Ethan could see the spark of anxiety in the back of his eyes, the unusually sombre set to his lips. And he knew, Mark felt it too.

 **00:09:44:15**  
Ethan laughed at Mark’s antics, naturally joining in on the bit without thinking twice. They had always been like that, the two of them. They picked up on each other’s cues without having to be told what to do. It was probably all those improv classes they had taken together, or maybe the fact they spent most of their time together, or maybe something else still. Whatever it was, they were just on the same wavelength like that. Ethan loved that.

He brightened as Mark pulled up the last little compilation their editors had made for them, a warmth twisting it’s way between the roots of dread in his stomach as he thought of all the help and support they had gotten throughout their one year journey. So many people had been there for them, had helped, had pulled all-nighters right alongside them and had made this channel the success it was. So much support…

 **00:08:35:00**  
Ethan glanced at the timer, his heart flipflopping as he saw the blank screen, hope mixing with disbelief mixing with anxiety. Was it over? Had he fallen asleep?  
No.  
Mark was still there with him, and so was Amy. 

“Plug it back in!”  
He giggled awkwardly as he realised he had accidentally disconnected the chord. The strange emotions he was feeling died down a little bit as he leaned over the back of his chair to plug it back in, vaguely aware of the butt jokes that were being made in the background. It was hard to pay attention though.

Unus stared at the place where the chord had disconnected. A part of him wanted to just… leave it like that. It wouldn’t make a difference of course, the clock kept ticking after all, if they could see it or not. It still took some willpower to plug it back.  
He sat back up and joked to the camera that they couldn’t stop the clock, ignoring the swirl of fear that had enveloped his heart as he did. They couldn’t stop the clock...

 **00:08:14:17**  
Unus giggled at Annus’ words. They really had been getting into more dangerous situations through the year as time went on hadn’t they? But then again, what did it matter if you already knew your exact time of death? They were going to die in eight hours and some change, and exactly then, not a second sooner or later.  
He still remembered the times he and Annus had tried to change the clock. That had never ended well for them though, so eventually they just kind of stopped trying.  
He looked at the man in question, who turned to him as he spoke to the fans, keeping their audience entertained as always. They smiled at the shared memories that only they knew off.

 **00:07:14:50**  
Ethan laughed out loud as Mark pulled up the bug watch he had accidentally given away in one of their first videos. He could barely believe the man had actually remembered that… But then again, this was Mark they were talking about here. He showed his affection through gifts and the rare kind word, it really shouldn’t come as a surprise.  
Ethan watched with a bright smile as Amy walked up to accept the gift, looking tired but happy, her radiant smile on her face as she looked at Mark with fond eyes. 

**00:05:56:24**  
He couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over to the man in the other chair. They were over halfway through… Less than six hours and then this wouldn’t exist anymore. There would no longer be Unus Annus, it would be back to Markiplier and Crankgameplays. It was strange to think about…

 **00:04:41:04**  
Ethan could barely contain his glee as a pretty pink cake and a fancy bottle of champagne were put on the table in front of them.  
He shared a bright smile with Mark as they toasted, to what, that was unsure. The end, maybe. 

Unus grinned as the sparkly alcohol slid down his throat and he saw Annus’ eyes flutter shut at the taste of the cake. It felt a bit as if this was their last meal. And in a sense, he supposed it was.

 **00:03:27:17**  
The jokes kept coming, they laughed more and more, and the pit in their stomachs kept expanding. The cold roots kept digging further and further, spreading the cold through their bodies. Unus knew his friend felt it too, he could see it in his eyes and in the way he moved.  
Annus amped up the confidence and Unus became louder. 

Even Amy felt it now.  
She had changed, he could see from where she was behind her computer. She was wearing both their colours now, split down the middle, love equally distributed. Different kinds of love, sure, but love nonetheless.

 **00:01:59:09**  
Unus looked down at his tattoo. A reminder was what it was, something that would always be there even when he wasn’t. A reminder of Unus Annus, but also of the inevitability of death, something he knew better than any other, with the exception of his other half of course. He hoped he would look at it every day and remember.

 **00:01:11:22**  
He couldn’t contain his giggles at the gleeful expression on Annus’ face as he put on the hat. It was good seeing him happy.

 **00:01:03:12**  
Unus had trouble holding back his tears as he stared down at the beautiful inscribed pocket watch, avoiding eye contact with Amy and Annus. He had to admit that he hadn’t been expecting this. Whereas Amy’s love was the same but different, Annus’ wasn’t. He didn’t know how to explain it, but it was the same. This revelation filled him with a sense of warmth, stained at the edges with loss and regret and those ever growing roots. ‘Why now’, he wanted to ask. But instead he just looked up at his other half with a soft smile.  
“Thank You,” he said.  
For everything, was what he didn’t add. But Annus knew.  
He always did.

 **00:00:41:15**  
They had passed a million viewers. It was surreal how many people were here with them in their last hour. His leg was bouncing incessantly at this point. How could it not, with time’s damp breath fanning down his neck?  
The darkness encapsulated him as he laid in the coffin, staring up at the wood, eyes unable to focus, one seeing white, the other black. It was almost surreal...  
He could feel a tear slipping down his cheek at Annus’ gentle words, the reality fully settling in now that he was in his final resting place. Not dead yet, but quite close.

 **00:00:36:45**  
It felt strange to be sitting here alone. The empty seat on the other side of the room was empty as he praised the man in the coffin. It almost felt like he was already gone…  
When Annus stepped out of the coffin, Unus was shocked to see the tears glistening in his eyes. He didn’t think twice as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his best friend. They held on to each other for a second, the both of them taking in the reality of the situation. Only half an hour left… 

**00:00:24:21**  
“You know… We had video’s longer than this,” Unus hummed, staring back at the ever ticking timer behind them.  
It was a strange concept to have to grasp. 

**00:00:05:00**  
The last five minutes.  
This was really it, wasn’t it? This was the end. 

All joking was abandoned now. He and Annus couldn’t stop looking at each other as they talked. They were embracing the end of their lives. 

**00:00:00:05**  
The three of them crowded around the laptop, the delete button right in front of them.  
“See you on the other side,” Annus said. Unus looked up, only to see the other staring straight at him. This wasn’t for Amy, he knew. She would remain. No, this was something between the two of them and only them.  
“See you on the other side,” he replied, a small smile playing around his lips. And then, the timer hit zero. 

**00:00:00:00**  
For a split second, Unus thought nothing had happened, but as he opened his eyes, he was met with Annus’ pitch black sockets, warm despite their lack of features. He was smiling at him. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. Unus looked around, only to find they were surrounded by black and white on all sides. The coffin. 

As he turned back to Annus he saw one single pitch black tear drop down the other’s cheek, splashing quietly on the pillow below.  
This really was the end… And Annus was here with him, on the other side.

 **00:00:00:00**  
Ethan blinked as he saw the channel disappear right in front of him. A year’s worth of work, completely gone…  
He sniffled softly as he looked away, a single tear rolling down his face and splatting down onto the keyboard. He looked towards Amy, who gave him the fondest smile, unshed tears in her own eyes. She stood up without a word and enveloped him in a hug, holding him close. 

Ethan wrapped his arms around her in return, but didn’t sob into her shoulder as he had kind of expected himself to do. Somehow, he was fine with this. He wasn’t okay, but in the best way.

Ethan looked up over Amy’s shoulder as they hugged, right into Mark’s soft chocolate eyes. He gave a weak smile and made a small motion with his chin, beckoning the other over. Mark rolled his eyes fondly, but complied nonetheless, stepping in and wrapping his arms around the two of them. Amy shifted, giving Mark the space to properly join the hug. 

This was definitely the end in some way, Ethan knew that, but as he met Amy and Mark’s shimmering eyes, filled with words unspoken. He couldn’t help but feel hopeful.  
Because after all, endings always lead to new beginnings.


End file.
